Pain And Pleasure
by xrossed-heart
Summary: I can't think of a description to sum up this one shot so I'll just say read it if you like yaoi and lemon! Don't read it if you're against that kind of thing.


**(A/N: LEMON LEMON LEMON! ;) That's all I have to say. Don't like, don't read. If you like, then read over and over and over! One-shot and I'm currently not planning to make it any more than that. Hope you guys enjoy. :) )**

Takuya arched his back, pain and pleasure coursing throughout his body. He never would've thought he'd be in this position – flat on his back with another guy balls deep inside him. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. As of this moment, the pain had not nearly subsided and his entire body was tense. He listened to his lover's voice whispering soothing words into his ear, but it didn't calm him. The shushed words and coos were only making him more anxious to cum. He felt fingers running through his hair and along his jawbone. An arm wrapped around his lower back pulling their bodies together.

"Daisuke…" Takuya whimpered. "…It hurts.."

"I know," the older brunette whispered back. "Just give it time."

Takuya did his best to bear the pain as the intrusion was repeatedly thrust into his tight cavern.

Little by little, the pain subsided, replaced by pleasure. Tiny moans began escaping Takuya's throat.

Daisuke must have heard them, because he seemed to become even more turned on, his thrusts quickening, moans and grunts escaping his lips as he stared lovingly down at his favorite person.

Takuya tried to breathe deeply, in and out, through his mouth. Daisuke was literally knocking the breath out of him. He strained to breathe normally and maintain a calm composure as the pain returned and his vision blurred. He wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck and instantly felt a sense of affection from his lover.

Daisuke's thrusts slowed as he gazed into Takuya's tear filled eyes, still running his fingers through his young lover's hair. "Am I hurting you?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Takuya shook his head. "No," he lied. "It feels good."

Daisuke smiled lovingly down at him. "Good," he said. Having heard the answer he wanted, he began thrusting harder, faster.

Takuya gasped as Daisuke struck something inside him, initiating an intense jolt of pleasure that shot throughout his body.

Daisuke smirked. "Found it," he whispered. His eyes were glazed with maniacal lust as he pulled almost completely out.

Takuya held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew pain was coming. He just knew it.

Daisuke thrust deep and fast inside his precious lover, striking the same spot once again.

"AAAHHH!" Takuya couldn't help but scream. He arched his back, giving Daisuke enough space to wrap his arms around it, pulling their bodies closer together.

"Do you like that, Taky?" he whispered, seductively.

Takuya's member throbbed with need, with want. He had to cum soon. He just had to. There was no pain at the moment. None that he noticed anyway. He pulled his hips back and thrust them forward.

Daisuke smirked again, seeming to enjoy the effect he had on the little brunette.

Takuya continued thrusting himself as far onto Daisuke's member as their colliding bodies would allow. However, he was unable to feel the same pleasure he had previously felt. What had Daisuke done to him that had made him feel so good? And why couldn't he give himself the same pleasure now as he repeatedly forced himself onto Daisuke's thick cock? He stopped his movements, staring up at Daisuke for some sort of answer, his confused and pitiful expression asking the question for him.

Daisuke smiled lovingly down at him before sitting up straight, spreading Takuya's legs a little further apart, and forcing himself in just a little further until Takuya's gasps and lustful gaze told him that he had once again hit his young lover's sweet spot.

Without pulling out very far, Daisuke pushed himself deep inside Takuya again, eliciting extremely sensual sounds from his sweet lips. He repeated these motions, pulling out slightly before striking the spot over and over again.

Takuya's moans and gasps were music to Daisuke's ears. He smiled down at his little treasure as he pleasured him. He would make Takuya cum first. Then, he would worry about himself.

Takuya opened his eyes, but his eyelids felt heavy. He opened them only enough to look up at Daisuke's loving, sweet face. The overwhelming affection mixed with the even more overwhelming sensations he was feeling was enough to make him cum right now. He closed his eyes once more and arched his back, trying to get as close to Daisuke as humanly possible. There was no way anything could feel better than this…

Takuya's eyes flew open. Wrong! He glanced down to find Daisuke's soft hand massaging his member, which by now, was coated in the clear juices oozing out of the tip. It was dripping down onto Takuya's stomach. Daisuke noticed this too.

Takuya whimpered as the older brunette pulled slowly out of him, but still a thick stream of the liquid oozed out of his tip.

He watched Daisuke lower his head until it was inches above Takuya's member. The sight alone had Takuya throbbing, more of the juice oozing out. Was Daisuke actually going to do this to him?!

The older brunette smiled down, lowering his head to Takuya's stomach where he licked up the liquid that had dripped onto it. He then gave Takuya a devilish smile before letting his tongue continue up the younger one's shaft, making sure to get every drop as he went up to the tip. He closed his eyes in an attempt to block as many senses as he could besides taste. He wanted to remember this taste, the taste of Takuya. It was extremely pleasant, not like any other he had tasted. Takuya's had a very distinctive taste to it – almost sweet, like sugar.

Takuya moaned in ecstasy, refusing to close his eyes. He had to watch Daisuke do this. He had to take mental notes so that maybe he could pleasure him like this someday.

Daisuke paused as he reached the tip, opening one eye to glance down at Takuya, who was watching him intently, eyes locked onto him. Daisuke smirked one final time before diving down onto Takuya's cock, taking it in all at once.

"OH GOD!" Takuya moaned with abandon. "DAISUKE-SAN!" His body was still throbbing, but now something was building up inside him. Something he couldn't hold back. He didn't want to cum into Daisuke's mouth though!

The older brunette watched Takuya through heavily lidded eyes as he bobbed his head slowly up and down. He wrapped his tongue around Takuya's soft, velvety cock, jerking it and massaging it as he watched, waiting for the confused and helpless expression he knew was to come soon.

Takuya's face reddened deeply and he gasped at the realization of what was about to happen.

Daisuke noticed. There was the face he was waiting for. Takuya wouldn't want to cum inside his mouth, probably out of fear that Daisuke would get mad at him or hurt him if he did. He watched as the little brunette sat up quickly, arms out, ready to push Daisuke's head off his cock before releasing.

Daisuke was quicker though. He grabbed Takuya's hands and pushed him back onto the bed, where he pinned him.

"Daisuke-san!" Takuya cried. "Please! You don't understand, I'm going to –"

Daisuke put a hand over Takuya's mouth, muffling his objective cries. He winked at the confused boy before quickening his pace, causing Takuya to moan light, high pitched, and delicious moans. He took advantage of his little lover's wide open mouth, sliding two of his fingers into it.

Takuya welcomed the move, sucking furiously away at Daisuke's fingers. Daisuke moaned out of delight more than anything. He loved the feeling of Takuya's mouth. It was one of his favorite parts of the younger leader's body.

He noticed when Takuya stopped sucking to moan around his fingers, right before Daisuke's mouth was filled with the delicious juices that had so long been waiting to escape Takuya's body.

Takuya held onto Daisuke's arm, panting and moaning lightly as Daisuke drank down every drop, even jerking him a few more times with his mouth, just to be sure he got it all.

Daisuke sat up, smiling down at Takuya.

Takuya's eyes widened when he noticed Daisuke's still erect and throbbing member. He sat up quickly wrapping both hands around it, diving his head down toward it, but he was stopped by Daisuke's hands against his shoulders.

After allowing himself to be pushed back, Takuya gazed confusedly up at Daisuke. "I'm sorry," he said, embarrassed. "I just thought –"

"Shhh," Daisuke said, leaning down and kissing Takuya's cheek. "You didn't do anything wrong. If you're going to suck me, though, it's better to do it before I fuck you," he said with a wink.

"Oh," Takuya said, blushing. "Right."

"Besides," Daisuke said, putting his arms under Takuya's arms to lift him up. "I like this." He smiled as he rested the younger one in a straddling position on his lap.

"Oh," Takuya said, his voice shaky. "Okay." He grabbed Daisuke's cock and attempted to position it directly below his entrance, but it was too long. No matter how Takuya straightened his thighs, he couldn't straighten himself up high enough to give the cock room to rest vertically beneath him. He sighed, more embarrassed, and looked shyly up at Daisuke, silently begging for help.

The older boy smiled and kissed Takuya's lips gently before picking the younger one up once again, repositioning his hips, and then lowering Takuya until he felt his tip at the tight entrance.

The two looked deep into each other's eyes as Daisuke continued to lower Takuya, his cock plunging deep inside the small boy. He stopped when Takuya's knees were resting on the bed again. He then released his little lover to allow Takuya to move up and down now as he wished.

Takuya was shy, though. His face turned deep red and he looked away.

Daisuke's member was throbbing fiercely and he knew it wouldn't take much to make him cum at this point. Just looking at Takuya and being inside him was a wet dream come true. He decided to prioritize, though. Trying to ignore his raging hormones, he placed a hand under Takuya's chin forcing the younger one to look him in the eyes. "Hey," he whispered soothingly. "What's wrong?"

Takuya's bottom lip was quivering and his eyes were filled with tears that he refused to let fall. "I'm scared," he confessed.

"Of what?" Daisuke asked, mildly horrified. Had he done something to hurt the little one?!

Takuya lowered his head – probably because he couldn't hold back his tears any longer, Daisuke guessed. "I'm afraid I won't be able to please you," Takuya said, his voice shaky as ever.

"What?" Daisuke asked. "Why would you be afraid of that?"

"Because," Takuya said, unconsciously sliding down Daisuke's thick, hungry cock.

"Mmm," Daisuke moaned, before snapping back to his first priority. "Because why?"

"Because you're so good at this," Takuya all but whispered. "And I'm afraid I won't be as good as some of the others you've had."

"That's what you're afraid of?" Daisuke asked, smiling and running his hands up and down Takuya's bare back. "Taky, I'm not comparing you to anyone else. It wouldn't be right for me to do that, considering the circumstances." He forced Takuya to look at him again. "But if I was comparing you to everyone else, I would say that you're definitely the best I've ever had."

Takuya smiled. "Really?"

Daisuke nodded. "The only complaint I have is that you're hurting me right now."

"Huh?!" Takuya asked, frantically trying to pull himself off of Daisuke's cock. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize –"

His actions were halted when Daisuke put his hands on Takuya's thighs, forcing him back down. "I meant your tears," he said.

Takuya gazed up at him again, confused once more.

"It hurts me to see you hurt," Daisuke admitted. "Whether you're physically hurt or scared or embarrassed, whatever the case."

Takuya continued to watch Daisuke, waiting to hear more.

"That's why you're the best in my opinion, Takuya," Daisuke said, gazing back into his lover's eyes. "Not only are you the most physically pleasuring to me, but I have an emotional connection," he paused before continuing. "A love for you that can't compare to anything I've ever felt before. I've never felt this strongly about anyone."

Takuya's eyes widened. "Not even Hikari-san?"

Daisuke shook his head.

Takuya smiled a big, open mouth smile that warmed Daisuke's heart and made him chuckle. Renewed with desire and a little more confidence, he began lifting and lowering his hips onto Daisuke's member, but something didn't feel right. The angle was weird. Takuya stopped once again, trying desperately to figure something out on his own. How do you fix a problem like this?!

"Don't panic," Daisuke cooed. "Here," he said, putting his hands on Takuya's hips and angling them toward himself. "Now all you have to do is bounce."

Takuya took a deep breath. That was simple enough. It didn't take a genius to bounce up and down. He put his hands on Daisuke's shoulders, as he began lowering himself. This felt a lot better! When he had gone as far down as both of their bodies would allow, he began pulling himself back up, slowly. He repeated this motion a few times, eliciting moans and grunts of ecstasy from Daisuke, which gave him more confidence. He began picking up his pace, bouncing up and down quick and hard on Daisuke's thick, throbbing cock.

"Oh, Taky," Daisuke moaned. "I'm getting really close."

Takuya was sweating and running out of breath, but he couldn't stop now. Daisuke had gone out of his way to please him, and he was going to do the same.

Daisuke heard Takuya's heavy breathing and panting, and it turned him on even more. His hands were restless. He needed to touch something, to hold something. He put them under Takuya's thighs, helping to lift the exhausted little one up after each time their bodies collided.

Takuya was thankful for this. He continued bouncing, now with help from his lover until Daisuke arched his back, pulling Takuya against his chest and thrusting upward deep inside him, releasing all of his juices into Takuya's body.

Afterwards, they both lay there panting for a few minutes, Takuya still in Daisuke's lap leaning against his chest. Daisuke running his fingers through Takuya's hair with one arm wrapped around him to hold him close.

"So," Daisuke said, smiling as he continued panting. "Did you like that?"

Takuya was still panting very heavily. "That was the most…. amazing thing.. I've ever experienced. In my life."

Daisuke chuckled. "Well," he said, proudly. "I think that's saying something!"

Takuya chuckled before looking up into Daisuke's eyes. "What about you?" he panted. "What did you think?"

Daisuke smiled happily down at his little lover, beyond satisfied with what they had just experienced together. "Well," he said. "Definitely not bad for your first time!"

Takuya grinned widely, honored by the compliment. He laid his head back against Daisuke's chest for rest and comfort. Still panting, he closed his eyes. His entire body was tired. Even his mind.

Daisuke sensed his love's tiredness and slid down in his seat so that their bodies would be a little more horizontal for Takuya's comfort. He then leaned down and kissed his precious treasure on top of the head.

He felt Takuya's smile against his chest.

"Thank you nii-chan," the little brunette barely whispered.

Daisuke closed his eyes, his mind and his heart at peace, with the one he would forever love asleep in his arms.

**So what did you guys think? :) Review and let me know! Hope you liked the pairing! I realize it was an odd one but apparently I'm into odd pairings...**


End file.
